1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a content processing apparatus which is connected to a personal computer (PC), receives a content from the PC, records the received content on a recording medium, and processes the content recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a kind of apparatus is USB-connected to a PC, receives a music content from the PC, records the received music content on a memory card, and reproduces the music content recorded on the memory card. It should be noted that the music content is recorded on the memory card in a file format such as an MP3, a WMA (Windows Media® Audio), an AAC, etc.
If the aforementioned conventional apparatus is USB-connected to other PC, the music content within the memory card can easily be fetched in the other PC. That is, by utilizing the conventional apparatus, an unauthorized copy of a music content can be easily performed. It should be noted that in a part of file formats such as a WMA, etc., a copy control can be performed by a DRM (Digital Rights Management) while in many file formats such as an MP3, etc. such a copy control cannot be performed.